Jinchuriki Love
by omega112
Summary: What if during gaara and naruto's battle something happens between the two jinchuriki that could change there lives forever Fem Gaara x Naruto
1. Gaara Vs Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

P.S. slanted writings are thoughts

Setting: During Naruto and Gaara's fight before Gaara turned into Shukaku

'' means mind link between Kyuubi and Naruto

Naruto's Pov

I looked around to see Sasuke and Sakura down for the count and saw Gaara with some kind of sand armor around her that made her look like a feral animal, and I hoped I was not too late to stop her from killing my friends.  
I pulled out a kunai and placed an explosive tag on it and prepared to attack, looking for a weak spot when suddenly sand comes flying towards me.

"S***!" I jump out of the way and throw my kunai at Gaara, which she deflected easily before she gave me a vicious smile.

" So, is that all you got? And here I thought the Kyuubi jinchuriki would be much stronger. Guess I was wrong."  
She smirked and laughed manically as a giant tick mark appears on my head before quickly vanishing as I asked,

" How did you know I was a jinchuriki?" She sweat-dropped and looked at me like I was an idiot.

" Because I'm one too." I gasped and looked at her, with surprise written all over my face.

" Wow, who knew the Kyuubi jinchuriki was such an idiot, and so weak." I then heard Kyuubi growl in my head.

' WHY THAT LITTLE - HEY KIT DON'T HOLD BACK! SHE MAY BE A JINCHURIKI, BUT SHE HASN'T FULLY TRANSFORMED YET! TRY TO CALM HER DOWN, SHE WILL REVERT BACK TO NORMAL, BUT DON'T KNOCK HER OUT NO MATTER WHAT!' I nod and try to figure out a way to slow her down temporarily.  
I then remember Kakashi's training. I smirked and pulled out another kunai and placed an explosive tag on it and begin my attack.

I charged towards her, only to be shot at with sand. I used a shadow clone to pull me out of the way while I was in mid air and flipped to the nearest tree, creating four more shadow clones and we charged. She took out three of them and goes for the forth as I then flip behind her and attack.

" Take this! Leaf Village hidden finger jutsu, A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" I then stabbed my kunai into her back side and flipped out of the way as it exploded and the sand begins to flow freely. I looked at her and see her blushing slightly.  
Knowing she will be distracted momentarily, I tried to figure out how to take her down.

'Any ideas kyuubi? I got nothing.'

'DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE?! TRY TO CALM HER DOWN, HIT A PRESSURE POINT OR SOMETHING, JUST DO IT FAST BEFORE SHE TRANSFORMS KIT!'

' Yes ma'am' (YEAH I MADE KYUUBI A FEMALE IN THIS FAN-FICTION!)

" I guess your not as dumb as I thought, huh Kyuubi brat." I then get angry remembering that nickname.

"Don't call me that." She looked shocked at the venom in my words before she smirked.

" What I'm just calling you what you are, Kyuubi brat." I then charged at her only to be knocked into a tree by her tail.

" I SAID STOP" I then manage to move faster than I ever have before and hit her in the gut, sending her flying into the nearest tree.

" What the hell?" I looked at her to see her damaged. I then REALLY looked at her and remembered she was also a jinchuriki and got an idea on how to distract her.

" You know if circumstances were different, I might have used this time to get to know you better, I think your a really nice girl." She looked at me, shocked at what I said. Blushing, she then gets angry and tried to hit me with sand but her attacks were too far apart.

" What? I'm just saying what I think." She attacks again, blushing even more. I then get an idea and form it into a plan. After a couple of minutes of dodging her attacks, I put my plan into action and stood out on a tree limb out in the open.

" You know, without all that sand around you like that, your actually kinda cute." She gasped and blushed a deep red, even deeper than the ones before.

" SHUT UP ALREADY!" She attacks me, stabbing me with her tail. She grins and comes closer to me uncovering her face to get a better look at me to make sure I was dead. When she was close enough, I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes were open wide and she tries to register what was happening.

She soon calms down and closes her eyes, as she enjoys her very first kiss, the sand around her dissapears and she wraps her arms around me and kisses me back. I then enjoyed my first kiss (Naruto: Sasuke does not count!), but soon I fell down, feeling weak due to blood loss, and she begins to pass out from chakra exhaustion. We fell to the ground and I then begin to slowly crawl over towards her to make sure she won't attack again and to make sure she was okay.

" Hey you okay Gaara-Chan?" I looked at her to see her blushing madly, she looked over at me and looks shocked.

" Wait, you actually care about my well being?" I just nod and lay next to her.

" Why? I-I just attacked your village, your team and have just severely wounded you, why do you care about what happens to me?" I just smile and look at her.

" Because your the only one who knows what it's like to be different. You are like me. We are two sides of the same coin, we have both had similar lives we both have dealt with pain and betrayal and have survived from it." She looked at me, surprised and also disappointed.

" Oh so that's why, huh?" I smiled.

" Also your actually really cute, ya know, and I don't just give away a kiss like that to just anyone. Gaara, I actually do like you." She looks at me blushing slightly, I then take my hand in hers and smile. I then fall into a deep sleep with her.

' Nice move kid.' Kyuubi says softly.

' It was the only thing I could think of at the time, plus... I really do like her.'

'I know you do, Kit, but does she like you too, that is the question, and if she does, what will happen between you two?' Kyuubi asked.

' I don't know, Kyuubi, I don't know, but I really hope she will likes me back...'

' You should get some sleep kit, you deserve it...' She reaches her paw through the gate.

' Ok Kyuubi, goodnight.' I curl up next to her and fall asleep using her as a pillow.

'Goodnight... My Little Kit.'

24 hours later

Naruto's Pov

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of the hospital and bright lights. I sat up and felt unimaginable pain in my gut. I looked down to see myself bandaged. I managed to sit up completely and tried to remember what happened to me after about five minutes, I remembered everything that had happened to me

" Gaara." I look around to see if Gaara was with me, but couldn't find a trace of her. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to stand only to fall down on my knees instantly. I struggled to get up and accomplished it after a couple of minutes, I then began to walk towards the door.

" Damn my legs feel like there made out of lead." I managed to make it into the hallway, I then found the nearest nurse.

" Excuse me, miss, do you know where I could find a girl named Gaara?" The nurse looks at me and gasps, dropping her clip board.

" Oh my god, sir, you should not be out of bed in your current condition, please, lets get you back in your room." As the nurse grabbed my hand, I asked her again but this time in a more serious voice. She looked at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Well, I would have to check with my supervisor to see where she is, but only if you agree to at least sit down Sir." I nodded and do as she said as she walked away and comes back a couple of minutes later with a wheelchair.

" I will take you to your friend now." I nod and sit down in the wheelchair as we began to head towards Gaara's room. As we approached, we saw sand scattered over the floor in a thin layer, after another minute or two we arrived and I got up and walked in, much to the nurse's displeasure.

I sat next to my friend/GF, and move a few strands of her hair off her face, softly smiling at how peaceful she looked. I then took her hand in mine and lay my head on the side of her bed and fall asleep.

3 hours later

Gaara's Pov

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of what I believed to be a room in a hospital. I looked to my right to look out the window to see the sun just starting to come up, I then felt something move to my left. I looked over to see Naruto sitting next to my bed, sleeping peacefully I then see him holding my hand and blush slightly.

I tried to move but felt unimaginable pain coursing through my body, but manage to sit up a little. I then looked over at Naruto to see him bandaged up around his torso.

I try to move but feel unimaginable pain coursing through my body, but managed to sit up a little, I then looked over at Naruto to see him bandaged up around his midsection, I and remembered what I had done to him and frowned, knowing I had hurt him pretty bad, he then begins to stir from his sleep. He opens his eyes and looks at me sleepily, he then realizes who I am and gets excited.  
" GAARA!" He then hugged me tightly. I winced and so did he, but we enjoy the embrace as much as possible.  
" How do you feel Gaara-Chan?" He smileed at me and I blushed slightly at how close we were.  
" Well, I hurt a lot and my limbs feel like there made out of lead, how about you?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
" Well, my gut hurts a lot and my limbs also feel like there made out of lead." He then embraces me again.  
" But I'm so glad your okay, Gaara." I blushed again and smiled before hugging him back. The door then swung open to reveal Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven.  
" Bad timing I presume." We both pulled away and blushed madly as Kakashi and the Team chuckled  
" So are you both feeling okay?" We nod. Sasuke then decided to embarrasses Naruto.  
" So, Naruto, are you and Gaara dating now?" I blushed to an even deeper shade of red, Naruto not too far behind.

Read and review

P.S. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter right had to get a little help from a friend who is much better than me with the whole punctuation and grammer thing


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear reader i regret to inform you all i have hit a case of writers block and may not be finishing the story anytime soon i will most likely read some other stories get some ideas from a movie or something and keep writing or i will just rewrite the entire story and if neather of these work i will inform you and will give the story away to the one who answers first **

**YOURS TRULY**

**OMEGA112**


	3. Never forget

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto if i did i would have put these two together from the start **

* * *

Naruto's Pov

"So, Naruto, are you two dating?" Sasuke asked, causing Gaara and I to blush madly. We looked at each other, but quickly looked away.

" No were just friends right Gaara." I mumble under my breath and rub the back of my head nervously as gaara nods.

" So, Kakashi, how is everything going now that things have calmed down?" I asked now completely serious. He closed his eye and sighed.

" Well to be honest, Naruto, people are in shock at what happened. No one was expecting it to happen, we had severe casualties and there were several fatalities, some even more devastating than others." I nodded.

" Well, I guess after I'm healed we can ask JiJi for permition to track down the ones who planned the invasion and bring them down. Who's with me?" I put my fist out, expecting them to agree, but they just looked at the ground sadly.

" Uh guy's, what's going on, usually this is where you guys agree with me?" Kakashi told the other two to leave.

' Uh, Kyuubi, what's going on? He's starting to freak me out...' Kyuubi sighed

**' I don't know, Kit, but it can't be good...'** I nodded in my head.

" Kakashi, what's going on?" He looked up at me sadly and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Naruto... Sarutobi died, battling Orochimaru he was trapped in a barrier and was forced to fight him. When the barrier dropped... we found him dead." I looked at him in complete and utter shock. I soon felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

" Good one Kakashi, that's real funny," I choked out a laugh, " trying to freak me out?" He shook his head and I realized he isn't joking.

" No. No, no, no, he can't be dead- he can't be- he's to strong and stubborn to die." I began to freak out. Kakashi tried to calm me down but to no avail.

" NOOOO!" I then started to wail and Kakashi hugged me tight while I hugged him back as I tried to hold my tears in.

" Why, why did he have to die?!" I continued to hold the tears in, not wanting to feel weak as Gaara joined in the hug.

" He was one of the only things I had, why did he have to leave me to?" I got up and went on to the balcony, after a couple minutes I got myself together and spoke.

" I'm ok, Kakashi, you can go now." He nodded and leaves. Gaara then came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me. I then felt water start to hit my head. I looked up and it began to rain. Gaara held me tighter as I fell to my knees.

"It's ok, Naruto, you can cry, it's alright." I then let the tears flow freely, knowing no one could see them while I was in the rain. I then heard Gaara sob and I turned around.

" Why are you crying, Gaara?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

" I guess we are the same, Naruto, we both lost someone today." I looked at her shocked.

" You lost Sarutobi and I lost my dad. He must have been killed by Orochimaru and posed as him to get into your village and I never realized it until now." We embraced each other and cried for our lost loved ones

Two weeks later

It had been over two weeks since JiJi's death the whole village was on constant alert you couldn't even sneeze without someone knowing about it training had gotten worse two all sensei's had upped the training that there team did even kakashi had stepped up our training well sasukes anyways he just gave me and sakura scrolls to study

I was currently standing outside the main gates of our village with gaara who had to leave now due to them being from Suna and not Kohana they were only permitted to stay for so long konohamaru and temari had already said their goodbyes to everyone and were waiting for me and gaara to say goodbye gaara looked at the ground saddened that she now had to leave the one person in her life to ever show her any kindness

"Do you really have to go i mean you are always welcome here with me" she nods and looks up at me with a smile

"You know i can't baka Suna is my home and i am needed there and thank you for the offer but i can't stay here no matter how much i want to"she smiles a false smile and smile back

"You wont forget me will you gaara"she looks at me with a smirk

"How could i you are the only one to show me kindness in my life i will never forget you"she hugs me and i hug her back

"I'll miss you"she nods and begins to walk away but suddenly turns around

"Hey naruto hold out your hand" i hold out my hand and she holds out hers and pulls out a kunai and cuts both our hands and puts them together

"What was that for"she chuckles at my reaction and gets serious

"This is my gift to you naruto"she then makes a hand sign and channels some of her chakura into me and i do the same

"you know have some of my chakura added to your own you have my special ability and i have yours"i look at her puzzled she rolls her eyes and pulls back a fist and tries to hit me but it is locked by her own sand i look at her shocked

"See as long as there is sand near you it will protect you as it would me but for me i will have to find out your special ability since i dont know what it is yet" I embrace her and she embraces me i then pull back and give her a kiss on her cheek she blushes deeply

"Well my special ability is i am able to talk to Kyuubi and she is quite calm so i think you will be able to communicate with shukaku better and he will be a lot calmer now" she gasps and then surprises me with a full out kiss to the lips which i enjoy we pull apart and she runs to her relatives excitedly and tells them the exciting news to which they thank me they then walk away heading home i then see a small pouch sitting at my feet i pick it up and find a note attached to it

_Dear Naruto  
_ _This is some of my sand i hope you use it wisely and come up with some kick ass jutsu for it as i will make some too hope to see you again some day yours truly Gaara  
P.S If you need more sand channel this sand into the ground and use it to grind up the stones and minerals to make more _

I smile and open the pouch and release the sand and begin to walk away and the sand follows me like it did gaara and smile

**'Well kit looks like you got a girlfriend'** i blush madly

'Were just friends ok' kyuubi rolls her eyes

**'Sure kit whatever you say just dont go making any little narutos just yet ok'** i blush even redder

'KYUUBI' she laughs at my embarrassment as i walk home realizing it is now night time

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the village **

Sasukes Pov

"Damn it i need to get stronger but how"i then hit a nearby tree

_"I could be of some assistance"_I whip around to see a man much taller than me with a sound headband on with eyes like a snake

"Who are you and what do you want"i activate my sharingan in preparation i case of a fight

_"KuKuKu I am Orochimaru" _I drop my battle stance and nod

"What do you want"he laughs

_"I hear you want power boy and if i am to guess you want this power to destroy your brother Itachi am i correct"_ I nod

_"if it is power you seek than come see me and i will give you power beyond your wildest dreams"_i quirk an eyebrow

"Whats the catch"he chuckles

_"The catch my you are smart well i have come to realize that i will never be able to live forever and am in need of an heir and i have chosen you as my heir do you accept"_I nod and he chuckles

_"Good good than gather what you need and meet me outside the village gate in an hour we have work to do my son"_I nod and pack my things and go to leave only to be stopped by sakura

(OK since i dont remember her rant word for word i will skip it and go to where he knocks her out)

I lay sakura down on a nearby bench and walk away leaving the hidden leaf village forever

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
